raconteur
by megaria
Summary: A talented storyteller. Padahal Blaze sendiri belum bisa baca tapi bersikeras ingin membacakan buku cerita bergambar koleksi ibu mereka. Karena belum bisa baca tentu saja cerita yang disampaikan jadi berbeda.


Raconteur

A talented storyteller

Elemental Siblings AU

BlazeIce Brotherhood

…

"Ice! Main yuk!"

Blaze, kakak keempat Ice yang suka pamer ketiak (untungnya tidak bau) itu membuka pintu ruang kerja adiknya dengan keras. Ice sampai terlonjak kecil karena terkejut lalu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia sedang fokus-fokusnya menyelidiki sesuatu dan konsentrasi yang dia kumpulkan dengan susah payah rusak begitu saja karena masalah sepele. Oh, Ice ingin sekali mengumpat. "Kakak tidak ada misi?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya hal itu? Kau berpikir aku tidak punya kerjaan?"

Ice mengangguk kalem dan memutar bola matanya malas melihat kakaknya itu cemberut. Tak peduli, Ice melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ice! Jangan mengabaikan aku, dong!"

"Tapi kak, aku kan sedang mengerjakan laporan. Dikumpulkan hari ini, permintaan khusus Laksamana Nakila."

"Bisa dikerjakan nanti, kan? Biasanya juga malas," Blaze mengambil kursi tambahan yang berada di pojok ruangan dan menempatkannya di samping Ice yang kembali berkutat pada layar komputer. Dia lalu mendengus kesal tak mendapat jawaban. Sepertinya Blaze benar-benar lupa kalau Ice tidak akan menghormati siapa pun yang berani mengganggu atau sekedar memotong omongannya. Karena Ice di panggil-panggil tidak menyahut, Blaze putuskan untuk menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

Sambil menunggu dia ingin berkeliling dan melihat-lihat ruang kerja yang sering difungsikan sebagai kamar kedua Ice kalau pekerjaannya benar-benar menyita jam pulang. Ruangan yang dominan berwarna abu-abu dan putih itu cukup luas dan tertata rapi. Perabotan yang mengisi ruangan juga sederhana dan rata-rata berwarna hitam. Tempat tidur berukuran kecil namun nyaman lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut tebal diletakkan di balik rak buku yang digunakan sebagai pembatas. Ada juga lemari yang berisikan beberapa helai pakaian dan juga peralatan mandi. Kulkas kecil, dispenser, dan tong sampah yang kepenuhan isinya.

Sebagian besar ruangan ini berisikan beberapa komputer berlayar lebar, buku-buku tebal, berkas-berkas, dan kertas-kertas laporan yang menumpuk di atas mesin printer. Dinding ruangan hanya ada kertas tempel, kalender, peta, dan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Monoton, tidak ada menariknya sama sekali.

Bagi yang belum tau, Ice bekerja sebagai informan TAPOPS. Tidak seperti saudaranya yang memiliki tubuh sehat walafiat dan kebanyakan mendapatkan misi lapangan, kembar kelima menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan selama berjam-jam karena masalah kesehatan. Kalau pun sampai ambruk, akan ada alaram yang berbunyi secara otomatis di ruang medis. TAPOPS benar-benar menyediakan fasilitas dan menjamin kesehatan juga keselamatannya seratus persen. Dengan gaji yang menarik tentunya.

Sebenarnya Ice sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dan enggan untuk ikut bergabung. Mungkin karena pemikirannya yang terlalu santai atau bagaimana. Satu-satunya hal yang dia idamkan hanyalah bisa menjalani hidup dengan tenang lahir batin tanpa perlu susah payah memikirkan keselamatan bumi bahkan galaksi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk selalu terlihat sehat dan tidak menyusahkan keluarganya.

Sesederhana itu.

Tapi itu hanyalah rencana. Ekspetasinya. Keinginannya semata yang merasa bersalah sudah menguras habis uang orang tuanya karena kesehatannya. Dan segala perhatian yang semua orang berikan padanya karena kasihan.

Terus, kenapa Ice bisa bergabung? Karena koneksi orang dalam, keinginan saudara-saudaranya yang tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya, kuasanya, dan keraguannya. Ragu apakah dia berguna atau tidak karena selama ini waktunya hampir selalu dihabiskan di tempat tidur. Pernah suatu hari dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang saudaranya lakukan, beraktivitas, membuat diri sibuk sampai mengeluarkan keringat letih yang tiga hari kemudian berakhir di tempat tidur karena kelelahan. Biasanya kalau Ice jatuh sakit Blaze datang menemaninya selama sepanjang hari. Mereka hanya mengobrol dan bercerita apa saja, tak pernah Blaze mengajaknya bermain permainan yang bahkan orang sakit pun masih bisa main.

Blaze tidak sejahat itu meski dia maniak mainan.

Dia tau kondisi Ice. Meski suka marah-marah tidak jelas seperti kakak sulung tapi Blaze itu cukup perhatian dan ya… sering kali disalahpahami karena sikapnya yang terlalu aktif dan lebih berani saja. Mungkin karena punya adik yang rentan sakit Blaze jadi suka bercerita apa pun. Mau itu tentang hari yang dia jalani, mimpinya, dan hal random. Tampang nakal begini bukan berarti tidak sayang adik, kan?

"Hoi, Ice. Ruanganmu ini suram betul. Tidak ada niatan menambah sesuatu gitu?"

"Tidak," balas Ice singkat. Dia lalu menghela nafas lega karena sudah berhasil mengirim semua data yang Laksamana Nakila perlukan dan sudah mengecek apakah terkirim dengan benar. Setelah itu Ice membuka dokumen lain, mencari-cari file mana yang harus dia tambahkan. Lagi-lagi dia terkejut karena tiba-tiba kursinya ditarik kebelakang menjauh dari komputer-komputer kesayangannya.

"Matamu sudah seperti mata panda begitu masih mau apa lagi? Tidur!" Aneh, tidak biasanya Blaze menyuruhnya tidur. "Eh, tapi aku ingin cerita. Dengarkan dulu baru tidur,"

"Mana bisa," tolak Ice. Pekerjaannya masih menumpuk dia tidak bisa malas-malasan meski ingin. Blaze tidak tau saja kalau dia sejak tadi ingin sekali berbaring di kasur lalu tidur. "Aku tidak mau dengar keluh kesah kakak hari ini. Capek,"

"Tinggal diam dan menyimak, apa susahnya?" jawab Blaze agak kesal.

Ice memutar matanya. Tau tidak akan menang dan tidak mau berdebat juga Ice lalu mengangguk. Blaze tersenyum puas lalu kembali duduk di samping adiknya yang selalu memakai _sweater_ dan celana panjang. "Gitu, dong! Apa susahnya bilang 'iya'?"

"Ya sudah, mau cerita apa?" Ice mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman karena hal ini akan berjalan sangat lama. Tapi dia tidak bosan juga. Blaze sering kali menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik dan baru. Mengingat kakaknya itu memang suka sekali berpetualang, tak heran kalau dia bisa mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan Solar pun tak tau.

Dia ingat, dulu waktu mereka masih di usia sekitar lima tahunan Blaze sering sekali datang ke kamarnya sambil membawa buku cerita bergambar di malam hari sebelum waktu tidur. Padahal Blaze sendiri belum bisa baca tapi bersikeras ingin membacakan buku cerita bergambar koleksi ibu mereka. Karena belum bisa baca tentu saja cerita yang disampaikan jadi berbeda. Sering kali Ice kebingungan, antara cerita dan gambar tidak ada kesamaan dan kalau disinggung hal itu Blaze akan menjawab asal-asalan lalu marah-marah.

"Dan kau tau apa yang kutemukan di sana? Ladang bunga poppy yang sangat luas dan cantik sekali. Karena warnanya merah rasanya seperti melihat kolam darah,"

Dahi Ice mengerut dalam ketika kembali mengingat gambaran yang baru dia lihat pagi ini. Lucunya, semuanya hampir sama seperti yang barusan dikatakan Blaze. Merah. Dia ingat banyak sekali warna merah yang dia lihat pagi ini. Apa akan ada pertarungan lagi? Dimana dan kapan? Semoga salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang terluka.

Ocehan Blaze yang biasanya tidak pernah membosankan itu terdengar samar di telinga. Ice melamun dan pikirannya kemana-mana. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan kembali mendengarkan cerita kakaknya yang sudah berubah menjadi sesi ghibah. Harusnya sih tidak boleh karena akan menimbulkan dosa tapi kok, enak ya ngomongin orang? Biarlah. Dihentikan juga belum tentu Blaze mau berhenti. Kakaknya itu sekalinya bicara akan terus bicara sampai selesai.

"Hmm," gumam Ice panjang. Merespon ucapan Blaze yang kini berahli menanyakan kabarnya.

"Jangan cuma 'hmmm', mana aku tau artinya baik atau tidak. Jangan jadi macam Kak Hali, deh!"

"Kakak ada masalah sama Kak Hali?"

Blaze cemberut lalu menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, tangannya di lipat di dada dengan wajah galak. "Dia tuh nyebelin. Apa-apa langsung marah," curhat Blaze.

"Kan Kak Blaze juga begitu," balas Ice kalem.

"Tapi aku tidak marah-marah setiap hari! Kau itu sebenarnya membela siapa, sih?"

"Tidak tau," Ice menguap. Akhirnya dia mengantuk juga. "Aku mau tidur."

Melihat Ice berdiri dan menuju tempat tidurnya di pojokkan Blaze juga mengekor. Sadar kalau kakaknya itu mengikutinya, Ice mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir. "Aku mau tidur. Kakak pergi sana,"

"Aku juga mau tidur," ucap Blaze. Dia bahkan mendahului Ice tiduran di kasur. "Kasurmu empuk banget! Beli dimana?"

"Kakak punya kamar sendiri. Sana, tidurnya di kamar kakak saja." Ice tidak marah, kasurnya masih cukup ditempati dua orang. Tapi dia masih ingat terakhir kali tidur bareng dengan saudara-saudaranya, Blaze itu gaya tidurnya yang paling heboh. Belum apa-apa tiba-tiba badannya di tendang dan lagi kebiasaan tidur dari kembar keempat adalah mendengkur. Ice itu _light sleeper_, dia paling tidak suka kalau ada yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Termasuk ketika ada yang membangunkannya di pagi hari. Militer bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuknya, dia hanya akan menjadi penghalang.

Perlukah Ice mengingat-ingat lagi kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

"Malas," balas Blaze. "Lagi pula, kalau kau sampai menangis lagi aku bisa bangun dan menenangkanmu. Siapa tau kau butuh pundak untuk bersandar."

Ice terdiam dan terkejut. Tunggu, sejak kapan kakaknya ini tau?

"Kau itu kebiasaan, deh. Dari kecil sampai sekarang tidak berubah. Kalau ada apa-apa bilang jangan dipendam terus. Memangnya kau pikir yang lain tidak sadar kau membekukan tangan kananmu sendiri? Atau bahkan sering begadang dan jadi makhluk nokturnal karena sering kali mimpi buruk yang akhirnya selalu tidur di waktu siang? Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau sering kali menangis sampai tidur?" Blaze memang memberi tatapan galak tapi ada perasaan sedih di mata jingganya. Tak habis pikir, dia kira selama ini mereka sudah cukup dekat dan Ice bisa bicara lebih leluasa tentang perasaannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Adik kecilnya itu malah semakin menjauh dan mengasingkan diri.

"Kenapa?"

Ice tak paham. Kenapa semua orang tampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Apa karena kuasanya? Tapi bahkan kakak dan adiknya juga diberi jam kuasa oleh Ochobot. Juga kawan-kawan mereka dan beberapa anggota TAPOPS memang memiliki kuasa sendiri. Apa karena dia secara kebetulan memiliki dua elemen? Oke, itu bisa diterima. Apa mungkin karena kemampuan observasi dan kelihaiannya dengan komputer? Ice belum sehebat Taufan yang masih memegang peringkat satu sebagai pengobservasi terbaik di TAPOPS. Dia juga hanya beruntung saja bisa paham dengan komputer karena dulu sering mengutak-atik komputer ayahnya saat tak bisa tidur.

Menjadi informan memang beresiko tinggi. Terlebih jika memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang buruk. Ice juga jarang sekali berolahraga karena kegiatannya yang tak jauh dari berhadapan dengan komputer dan berbaring di kasur kalau sudah mulai tidak enak badan. Makan dan mandi pun kalau ingat. Selain Blaze, Gempa sering kali berkunjung untuk memastikannya sudah makan dan mandi. Ice memang suka lupa waktu. Jangan salahkan dia yang sudah menjadi _workaholic_. Tau akan hal ini tapi kenapa TAPOPS masih menerimanya? Ice juga tidak ingat kapan tepatnya dia mengajukan diri menjadi anggota. Tau-tau ada yang datang menjemputnya di bumi dan dalam sekejap mata dia sudah diterima menjadi anggota TAPOPS.

Puji kekuatan orang dalam.

Ice juga sering kali meragukan kemampuannya yang meski sekarang sudah banyak diakui para petinggi TAPOPS. Hobi tidur dan malas-masalannya masih bertahan. Ice sempat gemuk tapi bisa kurus kembali berkat bantuan Gempa, Solar, dan Papa Zola yang senantiasa menemaninya. Julukan 'beruang kutub' dan 'tukang tidur' masih berlaku juga tapi bukan sebagai ejekan, Ice sering merasa kalau itu adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripkan siapa dia. Dia tak marah dan tak terganggu, itu yang terpenting.

"Kenapa kakak peduli tentang itu?" Ice pernah mendapat beberapa perlakuan tidak mengenakkan saat sekolah, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya enggan untuk berbaur dengan manusia. Dan agak kurang percaya dengan mereka. "Kakak bisa saja mengabaikannya seperti mengabaikan orang yang berbicara buruk tentang kakak."

Dan perasaan itu terus merambat sampai mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan keluarganya.

"Kau itu adikku. Dan selamanya akan menjadi adik kecilku yang cengeng, sakit-sakitan, dan pendiam seperti ini. Apa alasanku untuk mengabaikanmu?" jawab Blaze dengan alis terangkat satu, tak mengerti sikap biru adiknya. Si kembar keempat duduk sila dan menatap lekat Ice yang duduk di depannya dengan kepala menunduk dan jari yang dimainkan. "Aku tak bisa menyalahkanmu yang berpikiran sempit. Mau mengajakmu pergi berpetualang juga susah. Kau sendiri tau prosedur yang harus dilewati sebelum pergi liburan ke Planet Nyu sendiri seribet apa. Jadi sebagai gantinya agar kau juga tidak kudet-kudet banget, aku menceritakan semua petualanganku," si pengendali api lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kau juga suka ceritaku, kan?"

Ice mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Ya, dia memang suka dan kadang suka iri dengan kebebasan kakaknya itu melihat dunia.

"Jadi, mau kuceritakan dongeng tidur untukmu?" tawar Blaze.

Ice menggeleng. "Aku bisa tidur sendiri, kak."

"Kau sadar tidak sih, kau itu sudah terbangun tiga hari berturut-turut?" Blaze mendengus kesal. Kenapa dari sekian banyaknya sifat, ketujuh Boboiboy bersaudara sama-sama keras kepala? "Kau itu sekalinya tidur seperti orang mati tapi sekalinya bangun seperti tak tau malam."

"Kita sekarang tinggal di luar angkasa yang secara harfiah selalu menunjukkan warna gelap yang sesekali terdapat kerlip bintang. Atau bisa dikatakan kita selalu dikelilingi malam,"

"Kau berbicara seperti Solar,"

Ice memutar matanya bosan. "Dia adikku."

"Dan dia juga adikku," kata Blaze. "Ya sudah. Sekarang rebahan dan dengarkan aku cerita supaya kau bisa tidur. Aku tidak terima penolakan."

Ice menatap datar kakaknya itu. Kenapa keempat kakaknya ini sangat pemaksa? Tak mau berdebat, Ice menuruti perintah Blaze dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin. Kalau diingat-ingat benar juga, terakhir kali dia tidur itu hari jumat dan sekarang sudah hari senin. Tapi manusia maksimal bisa bertahan hidup tidak tidur itu sekitar sebelas hari. Ice masih punya waktu seminggu sebelum _deadline_.

"Aku punya cerita bagus kali ini," kata Blaze sambil rebahan. Tangannya mengambil dan memeluk boneka paus kesukaan Ice yang selalu dia bawa-bawa sebagai bantal. "Kau mungkin familiar karena dulu ibu sering kali bercerita tentang ini. Jadi pada suatu hari…"

Ice tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya yang sudah berat, membiarkan diri memasuki alam mimpi yang sudah tak dikunjunginya selama tiga. Dia memang butuh istirahat, terutama tidur. Suara Blaze saat bercerita benar-benar memanjakan telinganya. Tak butuh waktu lama, Ice sudah tidur pulas. Blaze menyudahi ceritanya saat mendengar suara nafas Ice yang halus lalu meraih selimut dan menyelimuti adiknya itu. Sebelum ikut masuk ke alam mimpi, Blaze menyisir poni Ice yang sudah memanjang dan diperhatikannya wajah damai adiknya.

Sesudah mematikan lampu, Blaze ikut memejamkan mata lalu tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku selalu punya pikiran kalo Ice itu sebenernya cuek banget tapi sekalinya tersakiti juga dia bakal selalu inget. Bukan berarti suatu hari dia bakal mau balas, maksudnya itu ya… kayak, dia tau itu gak baik jadi harus dihindari tanpa alasan apa pun. Masalah dimaafin atau enggak itu urusan belakang. Dan Ice itu pendiam, yang artinya dia bakal mendam semua apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang dia inginkan, sampai ke titik dimana dia merasa gak perlu cerita ke orang. Toh, semuanya juga ngerasain hal yang sama kenapa harus cerita?

Moga masih terhibur. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca…


End file.
